Lovely Suprises
by Akahime Kuroyuko
Summary: When Vriska goes to far to scare Tavros on his wriggling day, Gamzee turns the game on her...A/N: This only has one chapter, not sure if I want to do a second one. I will most likely, soon. Maybe. But its not complete.


Everything was silent, to silent for Tavros Nitram's taste. He shuffled his feet and his eyes darted from left to right constantly, he was way to afraid to even think about moving from the spot Gamzee told him to wait on. He had no idea why Gamzee brought him to this dungeon like area, maybe to play a really mean (but not to Gamzee) prank on him? Or maybe Gamzee for once remembered his wriggling day? Whatever it was Tavros wont know until Gamzee comes back from gog knows where. Tavros whimpered when he felt soemthing go past his metal foot, oh gog something was here with him! Gamzee where are you?

"Um, G-Gamzee? Where a-are you? This isn't funny anymore! I-Im going to leave now!", Tavros spoke up in a rare moment of bravery. Even though he was met with silence he gathered his courage and turn around to leave.

"Tavbro, where are you going?", a slurred voice asked calmly, making Tavros freeze in motion in his spot.

Tavros turned around and he faced Gamzee who was smiling lazily and was holding something in his hands, but since it was dark all Tavros could make out was a black blob that seemed to reach the floor. Tavros gave a sigh of relief and walked quickly towards Gamzee who was just standing there with his lazy smile, Tavros didnt notice the blue blood that stained Gamzee's clothes.

"Um, G-Gamzee! There you are, I w-was thinking that, um, you left me o-or were playing a really mean trick on me! W-Whats that in your hands?", Tavros nervously said, his eyes lingering on the dark black blob that was in Gamzee's hands.

Gamzee just laughed a little before raising a hand and covering Tavros' eyes so he couldnt see the outline of the blob. Tavros shuffled again a little before forcing himself to calm down, Gamzee just wanted to suprise him and give him a gift to make him feel better and maybe later they can rap, right?

"Tavbro, I want you to hold out your hand, alright motherfucker? And when I put my present in your hands dont let go or drop it, got that my motherfucking bro?", Gamzee asked slowly, but Tavros could hear and see the excitment on Gamzee's face.

"U-uh, sure! Do I ,uh, have to close my eyes?", Tavros asked meekly, he was biting his lip to the point that it was all red and ready to bleed from his pointy sharp teeth.

"Yeah Tavbro, thats would make the suprise even better", Gamzee slurred, his teeth glistering blue blood in the shadows, not that Tavros needs to know. Gamzee then pull his hand off so that Tavros could close his eyes by himself.

Tavros nodded and closed his eyes with no hesitation, he then stuck out his hand waiting for Gamzee to deposit his gift into his hand. True to his word the present felt weird and slimy maybe a bit hairy but Tavros didnt say anything that could show his discomfort, this was very important for Gamzee and himself.

"Okay brother, Im gonna walk you towards a area with light, so you can see your badass present! Dont open your eyes brother until I tell you too, alright?", Gamzee said excitely, he grabbed Tavros' other hand and walked his slowly deeper into the dungeon place.

Tavros gripped Gamzee's hand like it was his life line feeling things go past his feet that were not rocks as he stumbled along side Gamzee who was slurring on about how today was a 'motherfucking miracle worker bro, everything that the mirthiful messiahs have been telling me that would happen, happened!', Tavros laughed nervously. He opened his eyes slowly so Gamzee wouldn't notice and he glanced at the furry thing in his hands that was dripping down something onto his shirt and the floor, he also noticed that the same sticky stuff was on Gamzee's face, hair, and clothes.

"Uh, Gamzee? Are we, uh, suppose to be down here? Karkat told us not to, uh, do 'stupid shit' and I think that this classifys as that", Tavros managed to whimper out before Gamzee came to a complete halt and just stared ahead.

Tavros looked nervously at the walls and then finally at the only door infront of him that had little holes of light spilling out of it, the door looked ancient with the rotting wood and it was barely hanging straight on the doorframe. Gamzee sharply turned around and he pulled Tavros into a hug, the furry thing caught inbetween their two chests, Tavros gave a small squeal before Gamzee scooped his up bridal style and turned towards the door again.

"Tavbro, I wanna let you know that I did all of these miracles for you. Got that brother? I want to see you motherfucking _smile_ again for me, make me fucking _flushed_ for you Tav. Happy wriggling day Tavbro", and with those words said Gamzee bent down and gave a sloppy kiss on Tavros' lips.

Tavros gave out a squeak before squeezing his eyes shut and enjoyed the feeling of Gamzee's soft but severly chapped lips onto his, he didnt notice or heard that Gamzee walked towards the door with the light and he kicked it down. He didnt notice that the furry thing he was holding in his lap was a head of a troll, or that Gamzee grabbed the head and stuck it onto a stick that was upright, all that he noticed was that Gamzee was kissing him and that Gamzee finally _remembered his wriggling day_. It wasnt until Gamzee pulled away and just stared at his did Tavros notice the blue blood splattered on his face and some that was glistering off of his horns and hair.

"Uh, Gamzee where did all of this blue blood come fr-OH GOG", Tavros screamed when he noticed that the blue blood was all over his arm and shirt, he stared in horror at Gamzee who just smiled and laughed.

"Happy motherfucking wriggling day Tavrbro, turn around and see your badass present. Its motherfucking homemade", Gamzee laughed, his smile showed that almost all of his teeth was covered in blue blood as well.

Tavros was close to tears but he nodded and turned around anyways, his eyes got big and another scream escaped his lips as Gamzee laughed and laughed. On the stick was the head of Vriska Serket who was barely recognizable, her skin was peeling off and she had no eyeballs, her horns were torn off and stucked in the eye sockets. The only thing besides her horns that made her identifiable was her glasses which was dangling off her horns. Tavros couldnt hold it back, he started to sob loudly as Gamzee peppered kisses all over his face and neck, whispering sweet things into Tavros' skin and ears. Tavros couldnt tear his eyes away even as Gamzee whispered how much he loved Tavros, how he was flushed for him and he wanted to fill the red quadrant with him. Tavros was lost.

* * *

**Welp. I finished the first chapter, not sure when Im going to get started on the second one. Sorry its so short, trying to get the feel of actually doing a story and not a one-shot. Thanks for reading this pile of shit~!**

**-Akahime Kuroyuko**


End file.
